FAQ-Technical
FAQ-Events > FAQ-Technical < FAQ-Gameplay 'Frequently Asked Questions (Technical Help)' This section of the FAQ is meant to help users who are experiencing technical problems with Brave Frontier. 'Missing unit images, button text, damaged or blacked out monster/unit graphics' This is usually a result of corrupted data files. If restarting the device doesn't solve the problem, then you will have to reinstall Brave Frontier. Make sure that you have enough storage space on your device. 'This is not a Test User account" error when making in-app purchases for iOS users' Please do the following proceedure: #Go to Settings > iTunes & App Store. #Tap on the Apple ID and delete the entry. #Tap Done. #Restart device. 'Android App crashes occasionally when starting quests and vortex events and losing energy' Make sure that your version of the game is updated. Reinstall the app accordingly if the former does not work. 'I cannot link my Facebook account to my Brave Frontier account' There are issues with specific Facebook accounts that prevent you from linking. A known solution is to create a new Facebook account and try to link that to Brave Frontier so that your game data can be saved. 'I am logged in Brave Frontier in one device and unable to access the game from other devices' This is an issue with Facebook accounts. It's currently not advisable to log in the same Brave Frontier account in multiple devices to avoid this problem until it is resolved. 'I'm using an iPod 4th Gen (or some other similar device with low specs)' Brave Frontier was made to work with more modern devices with at least 1GB RAM/memory. It's advised to update to a better device but you can try the following: #Tap home #Tap menu #Tap settings #Turn off volume and battle effects #Restart device #Turn off every other app that isn't needed #Play and repeat the process every 30 minutes to 1 hour of gameplay, depending on how quickly the device slows down. There is still no guarantee of a smooth gameplay experience even if you follow these steps if you are using a device that is below the minimum spec requirements. 'I want to reset my Brave Frontier account and try again from the start' Brave Frontier currently does not have a feature that will allow users to reset their account on the same device. Users can start a new account on a new device. There is currently no recommended way to restart your progress in Brave Frontier. 'Android "Your order was declined because it was considered high-risk"' This is a message from a fraud detection system Google uses to prevent malicious payment transactions from been executed. Before executing a payment transaction, Google tried to analyze how safe a transaction is. Multiple parameters can impact this check. A probability of "bad transaction" rises, for instance, when multiple payments are executed by different devices using the same credit card very often, or when same credit card is used by multiple accounts, or when user pays and then cancels payments multiple times in a row, etc. It will usually go away after some time. If you have any issues with it you will have to contact Google Play Support. 'I get stuck during a combat as if the game is waiting for me to make a turn when I have already made actions with all available units' If you have been moving units around, there is a rare case where you can place two units on in the same squad position. The game believes you have one more unit which won't be on display to tap because it is in the same position as another unit. This can happen when you go in with less than a full squad but happens very rarely. The solution is to move your units around or remove them one by one and re-add them after revealing the extra unit that was hidden. 'iOS com.facebook.sdk error 2' Go to your settings, select Facebook, tap on your name and click "Delete account" and then you can try running Brave Frontier again. Another thing you can try is to disallow Brave Frontier from Facebook and allow it again. 'All my gems disappeared after maintenance' Restart the app. If that does not work, clear cache and reinstall the app. Sometimes it might take 30-60 minutes for your gems to reappear. 'Insufficient HP' Just restart the app. 'iOS Cannot retrieve user info' (Make sure that your account is linked to Facebook before doing this!) Settings -> General -> Reset -> Reset All Settings (Enter Passcode) (Do not select ERASE ALL CONTENT AND SETTINGS) Note: By doing this, all your preferences and settings will be reset. 'I cannot re-login into Facebook from Brave Frontier' Tap Home -> Social -> Add Friend -> Add Facebook Friend 'I'm using LG G2 device and the game always crashes. Why?' The device has a very fast processor but gets overheated after an extensive use. Try to close other apps that are running in the background while playing Brave Frontier and give the device a chance to cool down before playing a massive / special event dungeon.